Vício
by Lally Y K
Summary: Amor é um vício perigoso. É das seduções, a mais letal. DESAFIO PARA O MUNDO DOS FICS! M por insinuações.


**Disclaimer: Não é meu não, juro!**

**Desafio para o mundo dos fics!**

**Tema: Vício**

**Palavras: 1023**

**ATENÇÃO: Existe insinuações impróprias para menores de 16 (dezesseis) anos. Considerem-se avisados e não venham bugar essa pobre escritora. **

Vício

_Há muitos anos, quando iniciou a concepção da eternidade entre vampiros, os humanos tentaram exterminar essa raça considerada 'das trevas'. E então, estava selada a batalha entre os senhores da noite e os habitantes da luz. O privilégio da força aumentada chocava-se com a possibilidade de viver sob a luz natural sem quaisquer restrições, e ainda, contavam com artifícios letais à sobrevivência da espécie sobredivina. _

_Entretanto, séculos e mais séculos depois, o mundo via-se arrastado pelo 'caos'. A tecnologia dos seres do dia trouxe o colapso entre superpotências, e uma terceira guerra mundial estourou, restando alguns sobreviventes em algumas áreas isoladas ou em cidades onde a própria tecnologia proporcionava um modo de se refugiarem do 'Apocalipse' terreno. _

_Não contavam eles, no entanto, que os senhores da noite viriam a exercer sua soberania sobre a terra. A procriação dos humanos era um pouco mais lenta, fato que cedia uma confortável vantagem para os vampiros. Afinal, o processo de aumentar a espécie era relativamente simples. O mundo voltou à uma era medieval, com donos de determinados locais, um exército contra possíveis invasores – os vampiros – e, de nenhum modo, as raças estavam destinadas a se cruzar._

"Meier..." A garota sussurrou em meio ao seu sono perturbado.

_Mas o fraco de qualquer humano, e também, de qualquer vampiro, é perder-se em uma aventura. Se for passageira, não traz riscos ao seu intento. Todavia, se a palavra **amor** entrar em um jogo que era puramente carnal, a desgraça é certa._

O sorriso com presas veio aos lábios de quem velava a garota tão agitada. Os olhos claros correram pela figura de cima abaixo, fazendo o caminho pelos cabelos encaracolados, espalhados pelo travesseiro, as sobrancelhas escuras, as pálpebras cerradas, o nariz delicado, os lábios cheios e avermelhados... Até chegar ao pescoço. Cheio de veias azuladas, finas... Cheiro. Sangue e mulher, misturados. Emitiu um gemido rouco.

_O maior pecado, se é que se pode chamar assim, é um vampiro ceder aos vícios humanos. Afinal, logo após a concepção do dom, o recém-transformado passa um período com seu mestre, que lhe ensinará tudo sobre a linhagem. Desde como atacar as presas até drenar-lhe a última gota, como acertar as delicadas artérias, seduzir para matar. Seduzir para transformar. Mas nunca deixar-se seduzir para morrer. _

Os orbes achocolatados abriram e boca contorceu-se em um sorriso tenso. As sobrancelhas uniram-se em um leve franzir de sua testa e antes que questionasse alguma coisa, presas mordiscaram seus lábios, silenciando-os. Mas claro, não mordeu de verdade. Não poderia morder de verdade.

_Amor é um vício perigoso. É das seduções, a mais letal, que, uma vez contaminado o ser do vampiro, quase se crê que exista um coração de fato dentro do peito vazio e frio. _

"Achei que não viria esta noite." As feições delicadas adquiriram um tom rosado. Algo que há muito não sabia o que era em seu próprio rosto. "Já está muito além da meia-noite e..."

Os dedos gelados absorveram o calor dos lábios cheios. Quase sorriu, ao inclinar-se novamente, possuindo-a em um beijo sôfrego.

_Charlotte uma vez tentou me falar desse sentimento tão fugidio... Entretanto, creio que nunca verei da mesma forma que ela. Não essa ilusão de 'e viveram felizes para sempre', por mais que a eternidade me consuma. E que possa tomar a sua vida tão frágil. _

Dentes contra pele, unhas contra costas, quente e frio tornando-se o morno. Cabelos úmidos, cachos desmanchando-se contra o travesseiro e as palmas frias suspendiam o corpo ao encontro do seu. Tão... confortável.

_É muito menos penoso pensar que o seu corpo é um vício. Preciso dele com uma ânsia que as palavras não explicam. É melhor imaginar que é apenas luxúria, que seus lábios são convidativos demais, e o interior ardente traz uma vida que não sabia que existia em mim. Ou que sua voz sussurrada traz arrepios tão humanos em meu corpo que não lembrava de possuir. Que o seu sangue quente é a única forma de vínculo quando apenas somos um. _

O coração falhava na batida. Era o único que tinha esse movimento no quarto. O ar pesado, as velas que traziam iluminação tão difusa... O corpo alvo, a fina camada de suor que o cobria, oferecendo um pouco de calor àquela pele tão fria que dedilhava. A ausência do cheiro, a ausência de humanidade, a própria ausência em si era o que o definia.

_Em verdade, no silêncio de tantas palavras ditas em linguagem corporal, a presença de Charlotte esquenta algo que há muito parecia o inverno gélido. Observar seus traços, fazê-la perder-se em meus braços, parece muito mais real que quaisquer coisas que eu já tenha presenciado. Não uso viver, porque é um termo complicado de se empregar. E aos poucos, suas pálpebras se fecham. Sinto o cheiro da aurora vindo, é hora do recluso._

Ele se levantou e recolheu os trajes, que estavam no abandono do chão. Vestiu-os, parecia que nem foram tocados. Arrancados em um torpor de ânsia desesperada de toque, de carícias, de algo irreal. As presas novamente encontraram os lábios, nunca mordendo-os.

"Boa noite, Charlotte." E a culpa quase sempre vinha em espasmos ao ver aquela tez tão pálida com pequenas marcas roxas da pressão de seus dedos. Aquela expressão tão perdida e triste ao constatar que o amanhecer não tardaria. _Mas é tão minha. Seu cheiro em minha pele, seu gosto em minha boca, seu calor em meu corpo. _

"Eu te amo, Meier." Ela sussurrou da mesma forma que o fazia quase sorrir novamente. E sabia que sua musa enxergava esse gesto em seu olhar. "Volte em segurança na próxima noite."

_Estava infectado. Viciado. _

Ela sorriu novamente quando as velas se apagaram, uma a uma. E a capa negra deslizou pela janela, tão logo o primeiro raio de sol invadiu o quarto, agora tão vazio quando os olhos de Charlotte. Apreensão.

_Ainda chegará a noite que a levarei dos braços de seu pai. Então, o meu vício será constante, ao me perder em seu cheiro de mulher e talvez provar-lhe o sangue quente... E finalmente corresponder às suas palavras, que queimam em minha garganta como a sede de sua essência._

_Também te amo, Charlotte._

_**FIM!**_

**Olá pessoal! Sempre quis escrever alguma coisa de Vampire Hunter D e nunca vinha uma idéia legal... E então, quando vi o tema 'vício' do Mundo dos Fics, lembrei exatamente do começo do filme, quando o Meier seqüestra a Charlotte que ainda dormia, com a camisola fina, e a leva em seus braços... Só que nunca tinha pensado em um porquê de eles ficarem juntos. E no começo, acredito que para um vampiro, aceitar se envolver com uma humana frágil, pareceria inaceitável. Então, colocar sob a forma de um vício, algo que é até prejudicial mas que faz uma falta tão grande que não conseguimos largar, era uma maneira legal de colocar o amor entre os dois. As cenas um pouco fortes só deram um pouco mais de pimenta para esse lado mais brutal de um amor proibido, afinal, o fruto mais doce é aquele que não é o convencional... XD Mas aí, um fic para vocês, espero que seja da V. apreciação. **

**A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se esse fic será digno ou não de um review.**

**Beijos!**

**Lally**


End file.
